Flat Faeries and Le Fey
by Bellatrixgoestoazkaban
Summary: AU. He needs a flat, he got one. But is sharing it with a faerie witch who cant even heal plants nor flick her wand to get good results. AU.
1. default chapter

A shot at writing these types of stories. Percy needs more stories out there. no slash in this.

Here is a story of wizards, witches and alot of faeries. It twisted i think. Its an odd combination.

Teen to Mature, might change.

Characters: Percy, OC, theres some Ginny/Harry. A bunch of Arthurian characters like Morgan Le Fey, Morgause, Elaine...etc etc. 

**I do not own HP characters nor Arthurian based Characters but their personalities i have made. the OC is my creation too. AU. **

_Once upon a time there had been three sisters and a half brother. Margause, Elaine, and Morgan, then the half brother Arthur. Their mother Igraine had been married to Sir Gorlois, a duke, but King Uther Pendragon had other things in mind for our dear old Igraine. He had sent Sir Gorlois away to a battle in which he eventually died and married the Lady Igraine whom bore him his son Arthur._

_The three older sisters were sent away to marry other kings. King Uther didn't know that the females bore by Igraine were faeries, may they have been good or bad, and Igraine herself was a faerie just an exiled one. Morgause was married to King Lot, Elaine was married to King Nentres whilst the youngest Morgan was sent to a nunnery till she was old enough to marry King Urien of Gore_

"Daddy, is king Urien a bad man?" asked a little girl with red hair in pig tails.

"I, don't know sweetie your mum knows better," her father said as he thought of a good answer.

"I want my mum…." Whined the little girl.

"She's out of town dear she'll be back tomorrow okay? Do you want me to go on?"

"please"

_Morgan was very unhappy with King Urien but she stayed with him because it was her duty. She did bore him a son Owain and a daughter eventually after but she chose to pass her daughter on to a human queen as to hide her daughter from her husband as he only wanted sons. Morvydd Isolde was sent to Ireland and by the time she was 15 she already knew of who she really was but stayed on with her human counterparts as she had fallen in love with Tristan. When he had died her human side too died and she went back to Avalon to sit beside her blood mother. Morgan was of course happy that Isolde came back but wasn't happy that her sister Margause, who had a son named Mordred, plotted to kill their half brother Arthur. When Arthur died, Marguase, Elaine and Morgan had taken Arthur's body to Avalon with them and buried him there beside their mother. After that the three faerie queens had decided to just stay in Avalon and not go out of their sanctum unless needed. _

_They ruled together all three of them the older two producing mortal children as they had sons whilst the youngest didnt take another husband. It was not after 400 years that Morgan took another husband. She had gotten Isuelt Anna through that marriage but to her dismay her husband died in his own creation's hands the basilisk_.

"Like the one Uncle Harry killed to save Aunty Ginny!"

"the one and only actually"

'Wow!'

_Unlike her mother, aunts and sister, Isuelt wanted to wander the outsides of Avalon which they had been watching over the centuries. She was the curious one. One thing she hadn't done before was step into the human world. When she was 18 she had secretly snuck out and had gotten in a bit of trouble with the witch hunt and had gotten burnt in the stake only to get her wings and save herself. She had become weary of humans since then and it was 2 centuries after that she had snuck out again, much to her family's dismay, into the human world. 1978, she had fallen in love with a squib named Thomas Atreides and Morgan wasn't happy but accepted it either ways in a condition that Isuelt would use her human name when she was married to Thomas. Isuelt of course did so and a year after they were married they bore a daughter named Caelia Ni…_

"Nicole! Mummy!" said the child as she squirmed in her bed.

"well…..you sure?" asked her father as he pushed his glasses up. The red head child thought for a bit and said "Well…I don't know. But that's mummy's name!"

"….yea you're right…anyways you seem to be sleepy…."

"I'm not that sleepy yet…..tell more?" disagreed the yawning child and her father just chuckled as he proceeded telling the fairy tale.

_Caelia Nicole had lived like a human, she was a witch and hadn't acquired her wings at all. It was only when she turned 22 that she had gotten her wings when she had met her love, who happened to be her 200th cousin or something through King Arthur. He was a wizard and dashing….._

Percy leant in to see if his daughter had fallen asleep already and indeed she has. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her forehead. He then tucked her in and turned around to leave when he found his wife's standing by the door way smiling at him. She long dark hair and bright blue eyes that slightly glowed in the dark. She was tall and slim with alot of her family's faerie traits including the ability to not age at all.

"What?" asked Percy as he stepped neared to her.

"Dashing? Dare say you aren't that dashing you need to shave…." she said as she let him take her into a hug.

"Well…you know I am….i got you…" agreed Percy.

"You got me through a flat Perce...pretty dumbluck" chuckled his wife.

"Awww…..I'll never look as good as that Legolas…heard he was real..is he?"

"…according to mother he is….." said Nicole as she led Percy out to the hall way. Talking in hushed voices till they got to their bedroom they changed and got into bed. When they got settled in Percy then asked "So…why did you go?". His wife looked back at him and said "Summer Solstice…you want to come? Its in 3 weeks. We were just planning the festivities in Avalon"

"…you think its okay?"

"well I learned what I really was when I turned 5 when my mother showed me her wings accidentally. Considering what happened last week I guess its only time for Helena to find out…but she's only quarter fearie. I don't think….I don't know" said his wife. Her pale blue eyes seem to illuminate in the dark as with her skin. He just smiled at her and assured her that things meant to happen for a reason. "The only thing she has of me is my hair the rest is yours…so we'll see" Percy said and soon both had succumbed to slumber.

Percy found himself dreaming of the days before he had gotten married...how he met Nicole etc etc...

AN:

I try! so is it bad?


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I try! thanks Zoran for reviewing two of my fics...lol get it?

Percy needs more stories out there

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hi My name is Percy Weasley and my first long term girlfriend for…I lost count….had cheated on me when Iwas I dont know 25 years old?. I found out when she and that bastard eloped subsequently kicking me out of the flat…. I needed a flat. I really did. I couldn't possibly move back to the Burrow because that was just wrong. I was 25 for crying out loud. Even my younger siblings were married already whilst I was still single. Wow talking about success? Not likely. Life sucks.

But everything changed when I moved into a flat my sister used to co own until she got engaged to Harry. You see I and her flat mate, who had been 'adopted' into the family, hadn't really like each other much at first. She hated my guts because apparently I was a stuck up know it all and I liked to bother her with snide remarks. Then that all changed somehow. This isn't really just my story, I share this with one of the most special people to me. I normally don't like talking. I really don't and apparently according to my nieces and nephews I'm boring when I tell stories, so I'll make my now wife tell it for me.

_Let me start from the beginning, 7 years ago  
_

My name is Nicole and I have a mundane life. I am a 20 year old, parent-dependent possibly doomed art history major. SCRATCH THAT. That was 2 years ago. I used to live with my parents at their average sized house. Wait let me take that back. It's actually huge as I could swing a 3 iron or possibly my dad's prized king cobra driver in my living room with out hitting neither the ceiling nor any furniture. Which could only mean that I am either very short or I don't swing my clubs right. Then again with a 12 foot Christmas tree settled in a corner of the living area during the Christmas seasons I could still drive fake golf balls in the living room with my trusty pitching club, which allows me to swing a 100 yard distance at the driving range provided there is no wind, and run around the living room for my daily run. Pathetic isn't it? I couldn't even run outside.

I was deemed on house arrest as I was not allowed to see any daylight besides the one coming from the windows. I was not allowed to breathe air that exists out of my enclosure called 214 minus the times I had to go to school.

For one thing, things had changed and here I am free at last. But one thing remains…my none-existent love life. In some degree I'm quite content with the single life. In some degree I am a hopeless romantic whose past boyfriends were utter disasters. One being a total idiot whilst the other liked to listen to himself and never listen to me, ever heard the line "I broke with him because he was Asian?" well that could apply well to one of the two at least as I would love to quote him but it would sound racist, which I am not by the way after all I am half and half.

I Nicole Atreides now live in my own flat with my possibly leaving flat mate Ginny Weasley who I believe might be getting married this fall to her long time boyfriend Harry, that is if Harry gets the courage to propose to her. Bummer. I'd have to look for another flat mate. How do I pay my flat you say? I have a job now at the Starbucks near the university, as well as my job as research assistant to one of my professors. Not to mention my parents felt pity for me and finally let go but still pay my tuition. I am after all an only child of a faerie and a squib. Truly a dysfunctional family huh? Not quite. We're just odd in both the magical world and muggle or human world as my Grandmother would call it. In my mundane life I have a 200 year old something immortal mother, a 55 year old father who is a lawyer. I haven't even gone into my Grandmother and Aunt who are both at least 600 or so years old. Mundane? Yes for me it is. I live like a human. I haven't even gotten my wings yet so it means until I get them, somehow, I'm a mortal boring looking slob.

Life couldn't get any not mundane one day, when I had tripped and almost fell into an older classman. Or at least I thought he was an older classman. Anyways I didn't think he looked any better than any jock. He smiled his best smile at me and all I could do was sneer at him. Too bad he was cute for a jock.

Treading through the leaf covered ground, I tell you it might as well have been winter as there seemed to have been a blizzard of red leaves. I had done a distance course over the summer and is taking the 300 course for my major oddly Jock Boy was there. We rarely saw jocks in my major as most of them seem to like to stick with the courses with a lot of "tappable chicks" unlike the women from my major. Dare say there is only 10 of us left in the course, but unpolished as most of us are...I won't go there. Ginny already tried to give me a make over but that failed as I have no time even just to look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair. To think I was a pampered poodle before I lived alone.

Ginny says I'm too pale and had tried to get to me tan one summer day by inviting me over to her parent's house for a weekend to toast under the summer sun by the pond near their house which just ensued a whole weekend of snide exchanges with Rude boy carrot top Percy. Though I tell you they have a nice house. Did I mention that I'm a also magical. Dare say being half faerie isn't normal, then again my mother had charmed her wings off when she married my father who is a squib. I've only seem those wings once before. It grew out during the heated discussion between my dad and her. They were deep into the argument that my mother didn't even notice her flickering multicolored wings until later on when I tugged on them. So when ever Ginny said I was too pale I'd retort to her that I was born pale thanks to my mother's lineage.

So here I am 22 years old still single hadn't had a good shag for about a year now, I'm rubbish with my natural "powers" that and I only got about 7 Newts not that I planned on being a witch anyways, rubbish at trying to get a man to notice me as I hide underneath my clothes and my life is doomed to be lived alone with possibly 4 cats, a pair of love birds and huge 500L fish tank. I dawdled on the dream of me getting married in a nice vineyard somewhere in Italy since I was a young girl and here I am at my peak of youth already giving up on that idea. I had to get to back home to my little cozy apartment and hope that Harry and Ginny hadn't shacked up in the living room again. Like last week in which I had to hurriedly get out of the room before I heard anymore moans from my flat mate. 

20 minutes later, as traffic had come after me, I get home to my flat. I step in to the foyer listening for any indication of activities and found it to be just a conversation. I hear Ginny and possibly one of her brothers, please let it be Charlie I seem to have taken a liking to the handsome dragon keeper. "Ginny!" I said as I walked into the dining room to find that Ginny was indeed having one of her brothers over and much to my dismay it wasn't the dragon keeper.

"Nicky, how was class?" Ginny asked me. I shrugged and replied "It was okay. We got more free loaders this sem. I think they think that the study of civilizations is an easy thing to do...and hello...uhm.." as I faked memory loss.

I look closer at the red head brother, he was the rude one before he found out I had magical roots; we tend to exchange nice little snide remarks every time we see each other which almost every time I went over for family dinners as Molly insists I come. Ginny then said "Percy.."

"Hello Percy...you look a bit glum and possibly more disheveled then usual." I said.

"Hi, nice to see you again Nicole, mastered your powers yet? Dare say you are still as pale as before...maybe even paler" he retorted back with out looking at me whilst he rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"Prat go shave for a change..." I said back at him while I poured myself a glass of a fizzy drink I found in my fridge. I like green, do you?

"...Ginny I don't think I can..." he said as he got up putting his muggle coat back on. I look at Ginny. "Percy...come on you can't possibly move back with mum and dad. You said it yourself. Mum mollycoddles you..."

"Ginny...If" I blocked out what he was saying for a bit as I watched him waved his hands around indicating the flat. Then it registered. "WAIT WIAT WHAT?" I exclaimed as it hit me. Rude boy was gesturing about the flat. Technically I didn't own it, as Ginny pays half of the insane rent. Rude boy looked at me through his glasses. The one I picked out by the way as Ginny dragged me to go with her one day to accompany Rude Boy to go find new glasses. I watch him as he gestured to me and said "See..." Ginny just half heartedly chuckled.

"NO! NO!" I protested. I looked at Ginny who was frowning. "Okay guys, Nick, you'll need a flat mate after I leave at the end of the month. Yes I am moving in with Harry. Percy you just got kicked out of your girlfriend's…I mean ex girl friend's house...Nick you need another half to pay the monthly rent, Percy you wouldn't find another flat in London that would ask you to only pay 500 per month as you'll have a house mate...Nick you don't even want to ask for extra money from your parents"

I gaped at the realization that she was talking in correct digits. I did need a flat mate because she just said she was moving out in a month. I inwardly as Ginny went on. "Nick I know you can get flat mates out there, but are you sure you'll find someone who isn't a psycho? You had dumb luck when you found me...look at it this way. At least if this one tries anything stupid you can tell me and I can kick him..."

I thought about it. She's right. Looking into Rude Boy's blue eyes I frowned and said. "Fine...if he controls his mouth"

"Fine...but you have to remain civil as well" he said back as I faked a smile at him. Ginny then agreed and said that she'll be fixing the papers by tomorrow and Percy can move in by the end of the month which was only 2 weeks away. I then find out that he is crashing at one of the twin's places for the 2 weeks. I think it's the single twin not the married one.

AN:

thanks for reading


End file.
